


Lessons in Homophobia

by christinchen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU (ignores the entire plot of the show): When Mickey came back to the apartment he shared with his sister that night he had had every intention of drinking the surprising little pain he felt at his recent break up with Svetlana away and ignore the reasons behind it for... oh, at least another 10 years give or take. Things didn't exactly go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Homophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for: missmichellebelle.tumblr.com
> 
> Sorry, this somehow didn't turn out to fit the prompt as much as I was initially planning. But I hope this is okay too. 
> 
> Loosely inspired by a gifset I saw on my tumblr dashboard. I can't find it again and I sadly also don't know what show it was :((

Mickey sighed as he let the door to Mandy and his apartment fall close behind him. He leaned his back flat against it and let his eyes slip close.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He needed a beer, maybe five and to just forget this day ever happened.

"Hey assface!" Mandy called from the general direction of the living room.

"Hello to you too, douchbag." Mickey yelled back in greeting. He heard her laugh and giggle with someone, someone distinctively male he realized moments later.

_Great_ , he thought. _Just great. Now he had to listen to his sister shag some dude all night._

He slipped off his shoes and walked straight past the living room into the kitchen, getting himself a beer from the fridge. He had downed half the bottle in one swig by the time he noticed someone's glance on him. When he turned, his eyebrows raised in question, ready for a fight, there was a tall redhead he'd never seen before standing in the doorway.

“Can I fucking help you?” Mickey asked, causing the guy to startle, blush and look at his feet uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I'm Ian,” he told him like Mickey should care. “Mandy's friend,” he added when Mickey didn't respond.

“... the hell do I care?!” with that Mickey shouldered his way past him into the living room, only to stop short when he encountered Mandy sitting on top of another guy, her tongue down his throat and his hand up her skirt.

“Jesus,” Mickey muttered and turned back to the guy still standing in their kitchen. “What the fuck?!”

“Met my brother then?” the guy asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Mickey almost inhaled the gulp of beer he was trying to swallow.

“You're having a threesome with your brother?” he coughed out, “That's just sick, man!”

It was the redheads turn to choke on absolutely nothing. Mickey gave him a thump on the back and couldn't help but smirk when he stepped back as Ian somewhat recovered.

“I'm not... that's not...” he wheezed out.

Mickey laughed. “You want a beer then?” he found himself asking, “Looks like they might be a while.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

+

 

That's how Mickey found himself sitting in his room on the evening after his fiancee had dumped him, sharing a beer with a guy he knew nothing about except that he seemed to be friends with his sister.

As far as distractions went though, Mickey had to say, Ian did seem to be pretty good. Mostly since he talked. A lot.

They had finished almost an entire pack of beer between the two of them by the time the thumping and moaning coming from the room next to Mickey's had died down.

“Is it okay if I stay the night?” Ian asked into the following silence, “... it's just that, well, Lip drove us here, and it doesn't seem like he's going to leave before breakfast.”

“Umm, the sofa isn't exactly comfy...” Mickey found himself shrugging uncomfortably.

“That's okay,” Ian smiled easily, “I don't need much space,” he patted the mattress they were sitting on, “if this is okay with you, of course.”

 

Thirty minutes later Mickey was silently slipping back into his room again, his teeth more than minty fresh after brushing them for no less than ten minutes to give Ian some time to get into the bed, they apparently would be sharing for the night, and hopefully fall asleep.

_God, what was he doing?_ Mickey cursed himself. He didn't do sleepovers. He didn't even do friends. And especially not friendly sleepovers with some guy he hadn't even known this morning. Especially not after what Svetlana had said when she... No! No, he wasn't gonna think about that. Clearly she was wrong. Completely wrong! He wasn't... he didn't...

Mickey pulled the door closed behind him, plunging the room into darkness.

“I was beginning to worry you might have gotten lost on the way,” came a voice from the far side of his bed.

_Damn, so much for waiting for him to be asleep_ , Mickey sighed, “Sorry man, I think I might have fallen asleep brushing my teeth.”

Ian's bright laughter rang through the room. And Mickey was not charmed. At all. Why would he be? He wasn't... Svetlana was just wrong!

And with that Mickey determinedly crossed the room and slipped into the bed beside Ian. He tucked the covers closer so it was covering both of them and turned so he was lying on his side, his back to Ian.

He jumped about a mile high when he felt Ian inch closer.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,” Ian whispered into the dark, “I just need a little more of the covers or my butt will freeze off.”

“You are wearing pants, right?” Mickey asked just to make sure.

“Well, why don't you just check?” Ian laughed and started to skid closer to Mickey under the covers.

“Well, I'm fucking going to if you get any closer to grinding your dick against my ass,” Mickey grumbled while scooting closer to the edge of the mattress to put some space between them.

“Relax, you're not really my type,” Ian laughed and followed him in order to fit both of them under the blankets.

Mickey felt himself freeze up. He knew Mandy sometimes liked to pick 'weird' friends, like that vegan girl who had been in one of her classes who had tried to get them to eat grass for weeks. But she wouldn't... Sure, Terry wasn't around anymore, hadn't been for years. But there were still certain things that were ingrained into them.

“Because your type usually has boobs right?” Mickey found himself asking slightly unsure now. _Even if..._ he thought to himself. It would be fine. He would be fine. It was nothing but a coincidence. Mandy couldn't have possibly known. Svetlana would have never said anything to her. He trusted her enough for that.

“Umm... I guess Mandy didn't say anything then.” Ian was looking down at this hands Mickey discovered when he slowly turned around. “I can totally leave if you're uncomfortable...” Ian offered when Mickey didn't say anything.

“No. No, it's fine,” Mickey hurried to say, reaching a hand out to close around Ian's wrist when he made to get up and leave the bed. Mickey was determined for it to be fine. He wasn't a wuss, he wasn't scared of this guy.

“Are you sure?” Ian asked.

“Yes!” Mickey all but yelled, “What? You think I'm some... some homophobic asshole or something?”

“No! Well, Mandy sort of may have made it sound like some of her family might be likely to beat the shit out of me,” Ian trailed off. “Sorry,” he added when Mickey only stared at him open-mouthed.

“Well, she doesn't know shit,” Mickey finally grumbled and tossed himself flat back onto the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, good then.” Ian flopped down next to him a moment later, his naked arms brushing against Mickey's clothed ones. _Fuck._

“Great,” with that Mickey turned his back to Ian again and tried to go to sleep instead of having the freakout he could feel building up inside him.

“Are you sure you're alright with me being gay? And with me sleeping here?” Ian asked again, sounding uncertain.

“Oh, for fuck's sake!” Mickey growled, “Yes! Yes, okay. I'm perfectly okay with... that.”

“That?” Now Ian sounded mostly amused.

“You being... you know.... and you know...” Mickey stumbled over the words. _'Fuck!'_  he thought, _'Great job, Milkovich!'_

“Oh, wow. Aren't you Mr. Eloquent,” Ian was fucking laughing at him. “Sure you are not secretly a homophobic asshole?”

“Yes! I'm not... Stop fucking arguing with me!” Mickey could feel himself getting worked up. He was not like his dad. Who Ian fucked or got fucked by was none of his business. It had nothing to do with his life. And especially not with fucking Svetlana dumping him because she thought he wasn't into her like that.

“Sorry, just trying to make sure you won't murder me in my sleep or anything.” Ian was definitely mocking him now but at this point Mickey was too pissed off to just stop and ignore him.

“Oh my god. If you don't fucking shut up I fucking well might.” Just because Ian was annoying, he told himself because Mickey might not be like his dad but he still was a Milkovich.

“I still think you have a problem with me. Come on, Mickey, you can't even say the word.”

“I don't. And me saying a fucking word doesn't prove shit.”

“Well, what does?”

Mickey knew the exact moment his brain short circuited and he crushed his lips to Ian's.

_'Fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!'_

“Oh, shit!” He definitely said that part out loud, Mickey thought.

“Well, if it weren't for the fact that you're pretty freaked out, I'd totally buy it,” Ian said, running a finger along his lips.

Mickey was fuming: How could that idiot be so completely unaffected? Mickey forced himself to take a deep breath, calming himself. _'This didn't prove anything_ ,' he thought to himself. _But then what would?_ asked a voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like the red head.

He snorted out what he hoped sounded like a laugh. “What's this gonna be, huh? Some fucked up version of gay chicken?”

Ian laughed, “Well then, are you gay or are you a chicken?”

“What? Neither isn't an option?” _He wasn't a chicken,_  Mickey thought desperately, _he wasn't... he definitely wasn't a chicken!_

“Nope. And for the record, I think you might be a chicken.”

_Fuck it!_

“And you'd be wrong,” Mickey smirked, trying to appear braver than he was feeling. “So, are you gonna get on me or what?”

Ian laughed before tackling him into the sheets.

+

“So you were wearing pants after all,” Mickey muttered, mostly just to fill the silence as he passed the smoke they were sharing back to Ian. He certainly wasn't now, neither of them were, the heat of Ian's naked skin was burning against his.

“Well, to be fair I also lied about you not being my type,” Ian smirked at him. “So, I'm guessing Mandy doesn't know, huh?”

“And she's not fucking going to,” Mickey said his voice firm.

“I'm not gonna say anything you don't want me to,” Ian held his hands up in surrender, “but just so you know: she wouldn't have a problem with it.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen.”

Ian just shrugged, not putting up any further fight. He stubbed the remainder of the cigarette out and turned to his side, facing Mickey and pulling the covers over the both of them, obviously preparing for them to go to sleep.

“I'm not fucking cuddling with you,” Mickey muttered and turned his back to Ian.

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep,” was all that Ian said in answer, but just as he was falling asleep Mickey felt an arm sneak around his middle. And if he didn't move or protest he would blame it entirely on the fact that he was already asleep.

 

+

 

Mickey woke to the smell of coffee and burned bacon. A warm body was curled around him, a steady breath hitting his neck.

_Oh fuck! That had actually happened!_  He took a deep breath, trying not to panic. It didn't mean... okay, fuck it, he wasn't even kidding himself anymore. But still, it didn't mean things had to change. Maybe he could just keep pretending with everyone and keep shagging Ian, at least if he interpreted what Ian had implied last night right.

“You still freaking out?” Ian asked sleepily, his voice rough and his face still pressed into Mickey shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Bad time to bring up this?” Ian asked and rolled his hips against Mickey's butt, pressing his hard-on against Mickey.

And just like that Mickey found himself laughing and pulling the ginger on top of him.

Maybe there were somethings Mandy would just have to live with. Like suspicious moans coming from her brothers room half the night when she had just talked to Svetlana on the phone who had told her they had broken up and the only person that could possibly be in Mickey room was Ian.

_Oh._

 


End file.
